Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{3z - 2}{2z + 1} = 9$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z + 1$ $ 3z - 2 = 9(2z + 1) $ $3z - 2 = 18z + 9$ $-2 = 15z + 9$ $-11 = 15z$ $15z = -11$ $z = -\dfrac{11}{15}$